disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats
Lab Rats is an American television sitcom that premiered on February 27, 2012 on Disney XD, which focuses on the life of Leo Dooley, who discovers three bionic teenagers, Adam, Bree, and Chase, with whom he develops an immediate friendship. The series was created by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. On January 15, 2011, Billy Unger, who plays Chase, stated that the series was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman. However, the pilot was reshot, with the changing of the name to Lab Rats, and the addition of Bree, the only girl of the group. On May 18, 2012, Lab Rats was renewed for a second season. It has also been announced on July 2013 that Lab Rats was renewed for a third season. On May 9, 2014, it was renewed for a 4th season. On September 3, 2015, it spawned a Disney XD crossover spin-off series with Mighty Med called Lab Rats: Elite Force. Premise A young teen accidentally discovers bionic teenagers with bionic powers. The bionic teens unravel in adventurous situations in an attempt to live life like a normal family. Characters Main characters *'Chase Davenport' (Billy Unger) is the seventeen year-old lab rat with an incredible intelligence rate. His bionic powers are due to his leadership. His senses could be considered additional powers. *'Adam Davenport' (Spencer Boldman) is the nineteen year-old lab rat with a shocking strength rate. His bionic powers are due to his tall height. His frustration could be considered additional powers. *'Bree Davenport' (Kelli Berglund) is the eighteen year-old lab rat with an accelerating speed rate. Her bionic powers are due to her lean figure. Her body could be considered additional powers of use. *'Leo Francis Dooley' (Tyrel Jackson Williams) is the sixteen year-old teen without any abilities. He is considered a social outcast due to most circumstances considering his short amount of friends. *'Donald "Big D" Davenport' (Hal Sparks) is the thirty-eight-year old billionaire inventor. Secondary characters *'Tasha Davenport' (Angel Parker) is Leo's mom, Donald's wife, and a T.V. reporter. She also acts as a mother figure for Adam, Bree, and Chase, but mostly Bree, because they are the only girls in the house. No one thinks she's a good reporter. *'Eddy' (Will Forte) is the sarcastic, smart-home system who controls the Lab Rats' house and hates Tasha and the kids. *'Ethan' (Garrett Backstrom) is Bree's ex-boyfriend. It appeared that him and Bree talk equations to each other. Appeared in "Leo's Jam" and "Smart and Smarter." *'Terry Cherry Perry' (Maile Flanagan) is the former principal of Mission Creek High School. It is unknown why, but she dislikes Leo the most. *'Janelle' (Madison Pettis) is Leo's crush. Appeared in "Can I Borrow the Helicopter?" and "Back From the Future." Note: The names of the Lab Rats; Adam, Bree and Chase, are implying that they were originally known as subjects A, B and C. This is further shown by the fact that Adam (Subject A), was born first, followed by Bree (Subject B), and finally Chase (Subject C). Reception Critical Variety television critic Brian Lowry knocked the series' one-hour premiere for failing "to exhibit basic elements of coherence" and for featuring "too many lapses in logic". Ratings The series launch of Lab Rats in February 2012 was the most-watched series premiere in Disney XD history, drawing 1.3 million viewers and performing well in key demographics. The followup encore of the premiere that aired on Disney Channel on March 2, 2012, ranked as the number-one telecast in kids 2–11 for the week of February 27–Match 4, 2012, drawing 2.3 million viewers in the demographic. Episodes Ratings Disney XD is adding another original series to their ranks by having another #1 show in Lab Rats. ''Lab Rats ''is coming off being the most watched show on the network in January, and is so far the second most watched show overall in prime in total viewers of kids 2-11 and kids 6-14. Gallery Labrats.jpg labrats-season2stills-017.jpg labrats-season2stills-016.jpg Zip_it_6.jpg labrats-season2stills-018.jpg labrats-season2stills-024.jpg labrats-season2stills-029.jpg 133631_0727_pre.jpg da:Lab Rats es:Lab Rats pl:Szczury laboratoryjne pt-br:Lab Rats zh:超能高校生 Category:Disney XD shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Lab Rats Category:2010s television series Category:TV-Y7 rated shows